Gut Feeling
by kami
Summary: One of the digidestined is found in his/her home brutally murdered. Who did it and who is next? Part one in my horror mini series.- kami
1. Gut Feeling

bfont face="verdana" size="3"Gut Feeling- by kami/bp  
  
Authors Note- This is a digimon horror fic. It is my first fic so forgive for flaws and other crappiness. :D Also, this fic contains Taiora (taiora forevera!), takari, and mimato. So if you don't like, don't read. Now on with the fic!p  
  
Rated PG13 for some gory scenes and cussing.p  
  
Taichi, Sora, Yamato: 15p  
  
Koushiro, Mimi: 14p  
  
Jyou: 17p  
  
Miyako, Ken: 12p  
  
Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke: 11p  
  
Iori: 9p  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters!p  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
  
Taichi slowly walked toward the park bench. The cool, crisp autumn air brushed through his thick chesnut hair. As he approached the bench he could hear the soft sniffles of Miyako and Mimi. All the other Chosen Children were standing around the bench with tears in their eyes and their heads facing downward. Tai frowned. Koushiro told him that he had some very sad news and that a meeting was going to be held in the park at around noon. As he got closer he noticed that there was still one person who wasn't there.  
'Phew!' he thought. 'I hate when I'm the only person late.' He reached the bench and sat down between Sora and Iori. He looked up at Koushiro.p  
  
"So what's this sad news?" he asked only to have Miyako break down into heavy sobs.p  
Koushiro looked up, his eyes glassy, "I'm afraid we have lost a digidestined today."p  
Tai's head shot up he looked around at his friends. 'It can't be Hikari, Takeru, or Daisuke.' he thought glancing at Takeru holding Hikari, trying to comfort her and Daisuke sitting on Hikari's other side patting her on the back. He observed Mimi crying into Yamato's shoulder. Jyou looking very solemn. Koushiro was trying to comfort Iori. Sora was comforting Miyako, who seemed the most upset. Then it clicked.p  
"Oh no. Not..." Taichi started.p  
"Ken..." Miyako whispered softly before breaking down into sobs into Sora's shoulder.p  
"How did it happen?" Tai asked, his eyes forming tears.p  
Koushiro guided Tai away from the group. "They found him and his parents this morning, brutally murdered. Their insides on the outside." He shuddered. "Their blood was splattered all over the walls and the word 'Revenge' was written on the wall using blood also. Miyako found them this morning went she went to Ken's to work on a science project."p  
Tai eyes were downcast. "Poor Miyako." he whispered. "She really liked him. It must have been horrible to find him like that."p  
Koushiro nodded and they walked back over to the group. Tai sat down and Sora buried her face in his shoulder.p  
"I think we should all go home and get some rest. We'll see each other in school in the morning." Koushiro said. The others nodded and parted their ways.p  
Tai walked to his apartment complex with Sora. The walk was silent except for the rustling of leaves in the wind. Tai looked at Sora. She was the girl of his dreams. He could tell that she was scared. 'Don't worry Sora." he thought. 'The person who killed Ken wont hurt you. I promise.'p  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~p  
Author's Note: So how did you like it? Please Review! Flames are accepted! Stay Tuned for part two in my Horror series to find out who killed Ken. Who's next? Who is the killer? Well anyways I should start working on part two! - kami p  
  
  
  



	2. Gut Feeling 2

Gut Feeling- by kami  
  
Authors Note- This is the second part in my horror mimiseries. Recap from last time: Ken and his parents were found brutally murdered and the word 'Revenge' was written all over the walls in blood. Miyako found them. Who's next? What 'Revenge'? Read to find out!  
  
Rated PG13 for some gory scenes and cussing.  
  
Taichi, Sora, Yamato: 15  
  
Koushiro, Mimi: 14  
  
Jyou: 17  
  
Miyako: 12  
  
Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke: 11  
  
Iori: 9  
  
Dead people: Ken and his parents.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks for walking me home Yamato." Mimi said softly, shifting to her right foot. "You really didn't have to."  
  
"No problem." Yamato replied casually. "Anytime."  
  
Mimi feels a drop of rain on her nose. She looks up at the sky. The clouds are a dark gray color and the wind picks up speed.  
  
"Looks like a storm coming on." she whispered. Then her eyes met Yamato's sapphire ones again. "You better hurry if you don't want to get caught in the rain."  
  
Yamato nodded, "Yeah. See you in school tomorrow Mimi." he paused and the leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Be careful ok." he said blushing.  
  
Mimi just nodded, in a daze as she watched him run down the street. She just stood there, on the steps of the apartment complex caressing her cheek and smiling until it really started to pour.  
  
"Damn rain." Mimi muttered and went inside.  
  
**************************  
  
Meanwhile, while Yamato is running down the street a cold shiver runs down his spine. He turns back and looks Mimi's apartment complex. It was hard to see through all the rain and the darkness. Then some thunder boomed and lightening flashed through the sky. In the split second of light he could almost see a black figure approaching the window of the Taichikawa's bottom floor apartment. At first he thought it was just his eyes playing tricks on him but he had this feeling, a gut feeling that Mimi was in danger. He spun on his heel and ran back to the complex.  
  
**************************  
  
'Rrrring! ring!' Mimi's telephone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Mimi said.  
  
"Hello." said a raspy voice on the other line that sent shivers down Mimi's spine.  
  
"Um..Who is this?" Mimi asked timidly.  
  
"Who's this?" the voice asked.  
  
Mimi, growing annoyed, demanded, "Who the in bloody blazes are you and what do you want!?"  
  
There was a dead silence on the other line.  
  
"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" she screamed into the reciever.  
  
There was an eerie humming on the other line. Mimi was about to slam down the reciever when the raspy voice whispered, "revenge.."  
  
"w..what?" Mimi asked shakily but the other line went dead.  
  
She felt a cold, metal hand grab her shoulder and spin her around.   
  
"YOU!" she cried as she met with its icey glare.  
  
"Lights out Mimi." it rasped and smirked as its knife made contact with Mimi's neck.  
  
******************************  
  
Yamato raced down the hall towards Mimi's apartment as fast as he could. He knocked on the door loudly.  
  
"Mimi! Open up! It's me Yamato!" he cried. He glanced down and saw a deep crimson colored liquid seeping under the doorway. 'No!' He thought franticly and rammed into the door with all his might. The door collapsed open and Yamato just lay there on the floor in shock. It was a bloodbath. Mimi's limbs, blood and insides were scattered all about the room. Her hollowed out body lay in a bloody heap in the center of the floor, 'Revenge' was carved in it everywhere. The most frightening thing was Mimi's head. It was impaled on a wooden stake on the wall. She was missing her eyes and teeth.  
  
"NO!" he screamed and crawled over to Mimi's hollowed out body and cradled it, sobbing.  
  
Yamato was so filled with grief and sorrow that he didn't see the dark shadow creep up behind him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: That was part 2! I know the last part was pretty gory but well, you know how it is. :D Sorry Matt and Mimi lovers! I was originally planning to keep them as survivors but it just came out this way. :( I really do love them. :) Well anyhoo, stay tuned for part 3! - kami 


	3. Gut Feeling 3

Gut Feeling- by kami  
  
Authors Note- Yay! Part 3! In this part we get a closer look at the mysterious killer and his motives for killing the digidestined. Mimi, Matt, and Ken are dead. Who is the next lucky victim? Read on!  
  
Rated PG13 for some gory scenes and cussing.  
  
Taichi, Sora: 15  
  
Koushiro: 14  
  
Jyou: 17  
  
Miyako: 12  
  
Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke: 11  
  
Iori: 9  
  
Dead people: Mimi, Matt, Ken and his parents.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door to Takeru's classroom creaked open. The school principal stepped in and whispered something into his History teacher's ear. His teacher's face turned solemn.  
  
"Takeru, please step outside the classroom." His teacher said quietly.  
  
He shrugged and went outside the door. When he came outside he saw his fellow digidestined there too. He glanced at Hikari, who gave him a a confused smile. 'I guess she doesn't know why we are being pulled out of class either.' he said to himself. They made their way to the main office, where the principal took him aside.  
  
"There is no easy way to tell this to you Takeru, but early this morning....." he paused, Takeru's stomach churned in fear.   
  
"What happened sir?" he asked slowly, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Early this morning," he started again and looked down. "your brother, Yamato, and Mimi Taichikawa were found brutally murdered atn the Taichikawa residence. I am so sorry for your loss."  
  
Takeru was stunned. Yamato? But who? and more importantly, why? Tears sprung to his eyes. No...not his brother.   
  
The principal led him back to the group. They were all silent, bowing their heads. Except for Miyako who was screaming, "NO! IT'S JUST A DREAM! JUST A DAMN DREAM!" and Sora who was sobbing uncontrolably into Tai's arm. His gaze met Hikari's, who quickly ran over and held him in a tight embrace. Daisuke didn't even look jealous. He just mouthed a quick, 'I'm so sorry Takeru.' and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Then the dams broke and Takeru started sobbing into Hikari's shoulder, while she petted his hair and whispered soothing words in his ear.   
  
******************************  
  
'Perfect.' he thought. 'It is all going accorrding to plan.' he grinned evilly. 'She was so easy to control. She didn't even realize she had done it until today!' he thought to himself and smirked. 'As soon as I have full control of her body I can break free and become my true self again. Then I will have my true revenge.'  
  
A cruel smile crossed his metal lips.   
  
******************************  
  
Iori leaned against a tall oak tree in the park. The day's events flashed through his head. 'Poor Takeru. Poor Ken. Poor Matt. Poor Mimi.' he thought and shook his head remembering the photos he had been shown of the murder scene earlier that afternoon. Mimi was grossly decapitated and Matt looked like a human pin cushion. Iori shuddered remembering the pins through his eyes and skull. He remembered how 'Revenge' was spelled out on his chest, using pins. He gasped as a cold hand grabbed his shoulder. He spun around quickly.  
  
"Oh it's just you!" he said, relieved.  
  
She just stood there, silently. Staring at him. Her eyes which were usually bright and sparkling with happiness, were now just pools of deep purple.  
  
"Hello?" Iori asked, snapping his fingers infront of her eyes.  
  
She started humming an eerie tune. It started really low and then it got really loud. She tightened her grip on his shoulder.  
  
"Ouch! Stop it you're hurting me!" Iori yelled, struggling to get away.   
  
She just continued to hum, very loudly. She pushed him against the tree. Iori was about to scream for help but as soon as he opened his mouth, she shoved her gleaming murder weapon in.  
  
".....go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little Iori..." she sang softly as she pulled the trigger.  
  
******************************  
  
His last words were, 'why miyako? why?'.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: Hmm. We now know that Miyako is the killer but who is controlling her? This part didn't have a lot of romance or gore. Also if you can guess who the killer is, review and tell me cause if you do I will write you your own fic with anything you want in it. I wont do anything NC17 though. Any couplings, genre, and up to an R rating. - kami 


End file.
